<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#IShipIt by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785056">#IShipIt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and rising star, Bucky Barnes, both play rivals on the show “Blindsided”, the trending tv show that focuses on your two characters, Ava and Nathan. Because of your great chemistry on-screen, many of your loyal fans believe there’s chemistry off-screen as well. Are they right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ava!” Ave turns to see Nathan running towards her. He slows as he comes closer to her, “You’re going to the dance tonight?”</p><p>Ava nods, “Yeah. You know I am. Why?”</p><p>Nathan scoffs, “Helloooo! Everyone is gonna be at the dance.”</p><p>“Yes…and?”</p><p>“Aaaand that means we could check out Larson’s place! She’s chaperoning at the dance!”</p><p>Ava looks at Nathan incredulously, “Seriously? You’re still going on about Larson?”</p><p>“Ava! There’s something up with her. Daniel checked her file and things just don’t add up!”</p><p>Ava clenches her jaw and looks around. Then she looks back at Nathan, “Fine! But what do I tell my parents?”</p><p>Nathan scoffed, “Easy! Say that I’m your date, so it’s not weird when I come pick you up. Yeah?”</p><p>“Nate…I don’t know…”</p><p>“Ava, please! You know something’s just not right here. First, Jackie goes missing, then James. Both of whom were last seen with Larson. We can’t trust the police anymore. We have to do this ourselves. So?” He offers Ava his hand.</p><p>She sighs, “Fine,” she places her hand in Nathan’s and he smiles.</p><p>“AAAAND CUT!” </p><p>You immediately pull your hand from your co-star, Bucky’s. You blew out air in relief, “Finally. I’m starving!”</p><p>Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, “Ditto. Let’s go. I heard they got us a taco truck!” You laugh as you and Bucky walk in sync towards the courtyard across the street away from the set. On your way there, you see a crowd of fans waiting. As soon as they see the both of you, they all scream and cheer.</p><p>You smile as you take Bucky’s hand and pull him towards the crowd. When you approached them, you smiled and greeted them, “Hey everyone! How’s it goin’?”</p><p>“Good!” they all reply in unison. You began to take pictures and sign things for them.</p><p>“How was filming, Bucky?” a fan asked.</p><p>He shrugged, “Work is work. I’m just starving.”</p><p>“I have some oatmeal bars if you want one!”</p><p>He chuckled, “No, thanks! Right after this, Y/N and I are gonna head to lunch.”</p><p>“Buck!” Bucky turns around and sees you holding a fan’s phone, “Let’s take one big group selfie!” Bucky rushes up to you and puts his hands on your hips as you hold up the phone, standing in front of all the fans, “Okay! On three, say ‘Blindsided’! One! Two! Three!”</p><p>“Blindsided!” the crowd exclaims and you take several pictures. </p><p>You hand the phone back to the fan, “Here ya go! You should definitely send that to everyone here.”</p><p>“Will do!”</p><p>You hug as many fans as you could, before Bucky pulled you away, “Y/N! Come on! Foood!”</p><p>You laughed, “Okay! Okay!” you faced your fans again, “I have to go now or else, Buckster’s gonna get cranky. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to all of you, but thanks for supporting the show!” you ran off following Bucky who was rushing towards the taco truck.</p><h2>
  <b>“‘Blindsided’ Stars, Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes, Seen Getting Cozy with Each Other While Meeting Fans”</b>
</h2><p>
  <b>Replies</b>
</p><p>
  <em>OMG! THEY LOOK SO HAPPY TOGETHER! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I SHIP THEM SOOO HARD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NAva Foreverrrr!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They soooo love each other! #ishipit</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, Bucky, and two of your fellow castmates Steve and Wanda shared a house together in Vancouver. You and Bucky had to wake up at 5 in the morning for filming. He walked out of his bedroom and knocked on your door, “Wake up, you loser! We gotta go to work!”</p><p>On the other side of the door, you were on your bed groaning, “Five more minutes!”</p><p>Bucky walked into your room and saw you curled up in a nice blanket burrito. He strolled over to your bed and just tackled you, “GET UP!”</p><p>You squirmed under him, “Buckyyyy! Get off!”</p><p>“Come on, Y/N! We gotta work!”</p><p>You managed to push him off, resulting with him falling onto the floor with a THUMP. You looked over the edge and giggled. You quickly grabbed your phone and started recording. You poked Bucky’s stomach, “You alive, Buck?”</p><p>“Nope. I’m unconscious. Gotta give me mouth to mouth.” he said with a smirk.</p><p>“Ew. No!” You grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face. Your recording ended with Bucky getting up to tackle you again. It ended up being posted on your instagram story.</p><p>
  <em>blindsidedbybucky posted: oh my gooood! look how cute they are! theyre my otp!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>buckyandy/n5ever posted: ADOPT ME MOM AND DAD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>buckysblindingbutt posted: literally theyre the cutest beings on the entire planet! y/n is so lucky to have a guy like him!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/nismyblindingstar: bucky better not break her heart. omfg. she sounds so happy with him!</em>
</p><p>You and Bucky spent the entire morning filming. Now it was lunchtime and you were munching on a sandwich and chips in your trailer. You were currently doing an instagram livestream when Bucky waltzed into your trailer unannounced. </p><p>He simply walked over to you, grabbed a couple of your chips, and settled onto the couch behind you. </p><p>You rolled your eyes, “And that was Bucky, as you guys may have noticed. THE CHIP STEALER!”</p><p>“You love me!” he hollered at you.</p><p>“You wish!” you retorted. The comment section was blowing up like crazy now.</p><p>
  <em>CAN WE SEE BUCKY?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SHOW BUCKY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KISS GUYS! KIIIIISS!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BUCKY X Y/N FOREVER!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi Bucky!</em>
</p><p>You read the comments, ignoring the ones about you and Bucky kissing or being a couple in general. You looked over your shoulder, “Wanna join my livestream? People are asking for you.” Bucky motioned for you to come to him and you shook your head, “You’re in <em>my</em> trailer. You come to me!”</p><p>Bucky frowned and dragged himself over to you. His frown was immediately replaced with a smile, “Hey guys!” He pulled out a chair and sat beside you. Of course, stealing some of your chips. </p><p>“Stop iiiit!”</p><p>“I didn’t get chips. Share!”</p><p>“Well that’s your fault!”</p><p>Bucky looked into your phone’s camera, “She’s so mean to me, guys. You think she’s a sweetheart, but no. She’s an evil witch!”</p><p>You feigned offence and held a hand to your chest, “’Scuse you! I’m a literal angel!”</p><p>He scoffed, “Uh huh. Sure. Anyway, how’s everyone doing?”</p><p>He leaned closer trying to read all of the rapid comments”</p><p>
  <em>My day’s going great!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s my birthday!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’m in class rn. i should be paying attention, but you guys are more entertaining</em>
</p><p>
  <em>TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF, BUCKY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can you say Hi Alyssa???</em>
</p><p>“Wow! There’s a lot of you guys! Uuuhhh HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Also, pay attention in class! School’s important! Hi Alyssa!”</p><p>You kept seeing people ask Bucky to take his shirt off and you scoffed, “You don’t wanna see Bucky with his shirt off. It’s not impressive at all.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Bucky stood up and lifted up his shirt showing his eight pack, “I WORKED HARD FOR THESE ABS!” he then grabbed more chips and stuffed them into his mouth.</p><p>You shoved him, “Yeah, eating chips is totally working hard for those abs.”</p><p>
  <em>OH MY GAAAWD! YOURE SO HAWT BUCKKYYYYY!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SHOW US YOUR ABS AGAIN!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SU;HD;FJVA;GH;VHAV;AVUAH;VUAHV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…did that just happen? did…did i really see that happen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BUT THAT HAPPY TRAIL THO!</em>
</p><p>“Ugh. Guys stooooopp! His ego is big enough as it is!”</p><p>“Yeah, big like my d-”</p><p>“Finish that sentence and I’m kicking you out of the house!”</p><p>“Psh! Steve and Wanda won’t let you!”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him, “Wanna bet?”</p><p><em>BANG! BANG! BANG!</em> “Y/N! You’re needed on set soon!”</p><p>“Okay! Thanks!” you looked at your phone, “Sorry guys! Duty calls! Thanks for hanging out with me and this <em>loser</em>!” you pointed at Bucky.</p><p>As you finished off with your final words, Bucky just watched you with a small smile on his face, fueling the fire of how your fans feel about you two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived in Philadelphia early this morning dead tired but really excited for the Blindsided convention you, Bucky, and a couple of other castmates that were attending. You had gotten only a couple of hours to sleep until your manager woke you up for the con. You followed her to the elevator and Bucky walked in just in time before the doors close.</p><p>“Morning, doll,” he said with a smile. </p><p>You held up your hand, “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, “I know, I know. I already ordered some for us via Sam. He’s waiting in the lobby right now.”</p><p>“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver!” </p><p>The elevator doors opened to the lobby and as you exited, you already encountered some convention attendees.</p><p>“Hi Y/N! Hi Bucky!” they exclaimed.</p><p>You waved, “Sorry I can’t really talk right now, but I’ll see you at the con, yeah? You guys coming by our tables?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>You gave a thumbs up, “Cool! See ya then!” you waved and then followed Bucky to the small couch where Sam was sitting. </p><p>He handed you your cup, “My lady.”</p><p>You giggled, “Thanks Sammy.”</p><p>Bucky pouted, “I was the one who told Sam to get you the coffee! I even paid for it! Sam’s just the runner!”</p><p>You laughed, “Okay, okay! Thank you, Bucky.” you tiptoed and kissed Bucky on the cheek making him smile wide.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, “Gross. Anyway. Let’s get going! The convention awaits!”</p><p>An hour later the convention was in full swing. Your day started off with a duo photo op with Bucky. Despite you having on makeup, you still asked him if you looked okay.</p><p>He chuckled, “You look beautiful, Y/N.”</p><p>You smiled, “Okay, thanks. I just don’t wanna look like a mess in the photos.”</p><p>“Makeup or not, you always look beautiful.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Such a charmer.”</p><p>Within minutes, people started pouring in. Hugs and praises were coming left and right. Some photos were very casual…some not so much.</p><p>There were some where the fans asked you to jump onto Bucky’s back and pretend like you were going to war on a horse…the horse being Bucky. Another asked you to put on crazy mustaches and sunglasses. You honestly liked the crazier photo ops. They were much more fun and they made you laugh.</p><p>After that, you had a bit of a break then went to your panel…with Bucky. </p><p>“-now let’s give a big, warm welcome to Ava and Nathan themselves: Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes!!” cheers erupted in the panel hall as you and Bucky walked on stage. Bucky took your hand and spun you around, to which you ended with a curtsey. </p><p>You then sat onto the chairs and waited to answer fans’ questions. </p><p>“Hi guys!”</p><p>“Hey there!” Bucky replied.</p><p>“So, uh, with the big season finale that happened, how do you think, Ava will react when she discovers Bucky with a guy.”</p><p>You nod, “Good question. First, did everyone get to see the season finale?” the crowd cheered, “Okay, cool. For those of you who still haven’t, SPOILER ALERT, Nathan is seen making out with a guy and Ava is seconds away from discovering them. First off, I’d like to FINALLY confirm that Nathan is bisexual-” the crowd screams in excitement and you smile, “I know right?! And to answer your question, I think Ava will be surprised and heartbroken. She’s been pining for her best friend for years and after thinking that he likes her back, she discovers this! She’ll probably express that she’s happy for Nathan, but..ya know..she loves him.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome!”</p><p>Another fan came up, “Hi guys. First off, thank you for coming here. We all appreciate you being able to come hang out with us. Secondly, Bucky what the hell?!”</p><p>Bucky looks surprised and shocked, “What’d I do?!”</p><p>“I’m not so much mad at you, but mad at Nathan. Also, was making out with a guy challenging?”</p><p>“Uuuhhh no. I mean, I myself am bisexual, as some of you might know. I have had relationships with guys before. But this is my first time kissing a guy on-screen. And I felt like when I was younger experiencing my first on-screen kiss. It was weird, but exciting. The guy, our new cast member, Pietro, is great. He’s good looking, hilarious, down to Earth-”</p><p>“Got a crush there, Buckaroo?” you asked teasingly.</p><p>Bucky scoffed, “Everyone knows my heart belongs to you, dollface.” he said with a wink.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Yeah and about every guy and gal we encounter as well!” you said with a shrill laugh.</p><p>Bucky leans towards your and kisses your cheek, “You’re the only one for me, Y/N.” he says with a smirk and everyone in the room pretty much swoons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the panel, it was time for your autograph signings. You and Bucky grabbed a quick snack before heading to your own tables. You didn’t want to get separated, but luckily your tables were next to each others. </p><p>You separated from Bucky, giving him a quick, “See ya later” as you rushed to your table. You jumped out from behind the curtain and yelled, “Hey guys!” The fans waiting in line all cheered. You settled into your chair and fans began to approach you. </p><p>You heard a loud cheer and you peered to Bucky’s table. He was standing on his chair riling the crowd. You rolled your eyes and then stood. You cupped your hands around your mouth and yelled, “Hey, Barnes! <em>Some</em> of us are trying to have nice and peaceful interactions with everyone. Tone it down!”</p><p>Bucky stuck his tongue out at you, “Make me!” Bucky then jumped down and went closer to the line of fans, “Okay, on three we’re all going to yell ‘Hi, Y/N’, okay? One, two, three!”</p><p>“HI, Y/N!” you got startled by the erupt greeting. You held your hand to your chest and your eyes were wide.</p><p>Bucky held his stomach as he laughed, “You should’ve seen your face! Did anyone get that?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“Cool! Tag me when you post it!”</p><p>You groaned, “Let me work, Bucky!”</p><p>Bucky held up his hands, “Fine, fine. Sorry.” He moved back behind his table and clapped his hands, “Alright! Let’s do this thing!”</p><p>About an hour later, you were in your own bubble. You enjoyed greeting fans, signing there things, occasionally taking pictures, and receiving cute gifts from there. Unfortunately, your energy started to waver as it started to near lunchtime. </p><p>Bucky kept stealing glances towards you, noticing your smile and eyes not being as bright. It seemed like destiny when his next fan came up with his service dog.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes widened, “Oh my gosh! Hi! Who’s this adorable thing?” he asked rushing to the other side of the table staring down at a brown and white bulldog. </p><p>The fan chuckled, “This is Winston.”</p><p>“Can I pet him?” The fan nodded and Bucky knelt down petting Winston, the dog’s little nub of a tail wagging with delight, “Is it okay if I bring him to Y/N?” the fan nodded and Bucky picked Winston up.</p><p>Bucky went around and peaked his head through the curtain, “Y/N! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!”</p><p>“If it’s not food, go away.” you mumbled with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s better than food!” Bucky said excitedly.</p><p>“I highly d-” you gasp when Bucky pulls back the curtain to reveal a bulldog in his arms, “A dog! Oh my Gosh! Can I pet him?!” his owner said yes and you immediately scratched behind his ear, making him smile. You cooed, “Highlight of my day!”</p><p>Bucky smiled fondly, “Figured you needed a pick me up. You started looking a little down.”</p><p>You nodded, “Thanks, Buck. And I’m just hungry. Nothing some food can’t fix.”</p><p>Bucky looked at his watch, “Our lunch is in ten. I’ll come grab you and we could go to the break room to eat.”</p><p>“Alright,” you gave Winston one more scratch behind the ear, “Nice meeting you Winston!” Bucky walked back to his booth, leaving you feeling much happier.</p><hr/><p>You and Bucky hung out at in the break room during lunch. You both updated each other on who you encountered and the nice stuff you received from fans. </p><p>You then remembered the friendship rings a fan gave for you and Bucky, “Oh! Check these out!” you pulled out two necklaces with two identical rings on them, “A fan’s dad makes jewelry and she had him make us friendship rings!” You handed him his and you took the ring off your necklace. You slipped it onto your left middle finger and nodded in approval, “Perfect fit!”</p><p>Bucky hung his around his neck, “This is cool! Now we’re real besties!”</p><p>You laughed, “Definitely! And this is sooo much better than friendship bracelets.”</p><p>Bucky pouted, “Well there goes my idea.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and nudged him, “Dork.” you then picked up a chip and threw it at him.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes at you and threw his crumpled up napkin back at you. Before you could throw something back, you were called back to the autograph table. You pointed at Bucky, “This isn’t over, Barnes.”</p><p>“You can count on that, doll.” he picked up his trash and threw it away. He followed his escort out, but before leaving, he gave you a wink.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the convention to an end and you were now headed back to LA on a plane with Bucky. You were exhausted and were currently resting your head on his shoulder. Your soft snores filled Bucky’s ears and he couldn’t help the fond smile that found its way on your face.</p><p>He scrolled on his phone, going back and forth from instagram and twitter. You nuzzled your face into Bucky’s arm and wrapped your arms around him. Bucky then clicked on his camera app and captured some quick pics of you. He posted one onto his instagram story with the caption, “She sleeps like a koala.”</p><p>The plane suddenly jerked due to turbulence making you jolt awake, “Huh?!”</p><p>Bucky snickered, “Just some turbulence. We’re fine. Go back to sleep,” he wrapped his arm around you this time.</p><p>You nodded and settled into his embrace. You mumbled an, “Okay,” before falling asleep once more.</p><hr/><p>
  <em><b>buckarooxyou posted:</b> hooooly shit! look at them! theyre so cute!</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>y/nsfanclub posted:</b> aawww! y/n looks so adorable and comfy! bucky probably makes a great pillow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>blindsidedbyy/nandbucky posted:</b> …so when’s the wedding?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Readyyyy GO!”</p><p>Bucky jumped off the edge of the roof and flipped into the air, then landed into the water with a big splash, “YEEEAAAH!” You, Wanda, Steve, and Sam cheered. </p><p>Bucky emerged from the water with his fist in the air, “Woohoo! I lived!” He climbed out of the pool and sat beside you on the ledge. You showed him the slow motion video you took of him and he smiled, “Awesome!” You then posted the video onto your instagram story then tossed your phone onto the nearest pool chair.</p><p>You leaned back onto your palms, “Did you get invited to Pietro’s pool party on Friday?” </p><p>Bucky nodded, “Yeah. Can you believe that he’s Wanda’s brother? They look nothing alike!”</p><p>“I know! Should’ve figured that out. Their last names re Maximoff!” You giggled and Bucky joined you. You cleared your throat, “So…do you really have a crush on Pietro?”</p><p>Bucky blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know…I mean…he’s funny and cute. I’m just…scared ya know?”</p><p>“Why? It seems like he has a thing for you too. You should go for it!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. Definitely!”</p><p>Bucky sighed, “Well the thing is…I also like someone else.”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, I just don’t know how I truly feel about them ‘cause I’m around them a lot so I just might think I like them, but I don’t. Does that make sense?”</p><p>You shrug, “Kinda. But how ‘bout this: you start hanging out with Pietro more. See if your feelings for the other person waver or whatever. Just test the waters out with him.”</p><p>Bucky slowly nodded, “Yeah. That sounds good.”</p><p>You gave him a thumbs up, “Great! Now I’ll be back. I’m gonna grab a drink. Want anything?”</p><p>“No. I’m fine. Thanks.”</p><p>You then stood up and went walking towards the house. Bucky’s eyes followed you until you disappeared threw the doors. </p><hr/><p>You went into the kitchen and to the refrigerator looking for something good to drink. When you found a bottle of lemonade, you grabbed it. You shut the door to the fridge and turned, only to be met with a human wall aka Steve.</p><p>“Personal space much?” you asked teasingly.</p><p>Steve chuckled, “Sorry. So, uh. you goin’ to Pietro’s party?”</p><p>You nodded as you sipped your lemonade, “Mhm.”</p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve mumbled. There was then an awkward silence.</p><p>“Sooo-”</p><p>“Wanna go with me?”</p><p>You looked surprise, “As like a date?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, b-but only if you’re comfortable with that!”</p><p>You giggled at Steve’s stuttering, “Yeah, Stevie. I’ll happily go to Pietro’s party as your date.”</p><p>Steve smiled wide, “Great. Can’t wait.”</p><p>You pat his shirtless, toned chest and made your way back inside. Steve silently danced behind you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro’s party was in full swing. The house was filled with people, the music so loud that the walls vibrated. The whole place smelled like booze and sweat. You were having the time of your life. Due to work, you were so tense and tired. But now you finally could let loose and be free. So that’s what you were doing. </p><p>You were currently nursing a watermelon wine cooler as you danced with Steve. He stood behind you, hands on your hips, and grinding against you. Your sweaty bodies up against each other. You and he were in your own little bubble.</p><p>Across the room, Bucky was watching you and he was hurting. It didn’t want to admit, he tried to deny the truth, but he had such strong feelings for you. Working together and living together meant being around you all the time. He saw who you were: a beautiful, smart, and funny woman with a pure heart. How could he not fall for you? But it seemed too late. He took a swig from his beer bottle and leaned back against the wall, pouting.</p><p>“Debbie Downer much?”</p><p>Bucky turned to see Pietro standing there looking at him, donning a small smirk. Bucky smirked back, “Nah. Just people watchin’.”</p><p>Pietro took Bucky’s beer and nodded towards the stairs, “Wanna go somewhere more peaceful?”</p><p>Bucky glanced at you and back at Pietro, “Yeah.”</p><p>Pietro took his hand and guided him through the sweaty, dancing bodies. They took the stairs two steps at a time and Pietro pulled Bucky into his bedroom. As soon as the door closed, Pietro’s lips were on Bucky’s. </p><p>Bucky grabbed the hem of Pietro’s shirt and pulled it up. Pietro doing the same. They both staggered towards the bed, Bucky falling onto his back. Pietro’s hands went to the fly of his jeans and then the door flew open. </p><p>Bucky immediately sat up and he saw you standing there at the doorway mouth open and eyes wide, “Y/N!”</p><p>“I-I, uh, sorry! I was trying to, uh, find the bathroom. Sorry!” You then grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut. </p><hr/><p>As you were dancing you turned to face Steve. Your arms draped on his shoulders as you swayed to the pounding music. </p><p>Steve took one glance at your lips and leaned in. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. You two stared at each other in silence until you spoke up, “Okay, that was weird.”</p><p>Steve nodded, “Yeah. You’re right.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. You’re attractive and great and everything-”</p><p>“Yeah, same to you-”</p><p>“-but that just felt wrong.”</p><p>Steve nodded, “Just friends?”</p><p>You agreed, “Yeah. Just friends.”</p><p>“Still wanna dance?”</p><p>You scoffed, “Is that even a question?” Steve laughed and then you handed him your drink, “Lemme just take a bathroom break really quick.”</p><p>“You got it.” You walked away from the busy living room and towards the hall. The line for the bathroom was a bit long, so you figured you’d check out the one upstairs. </p><p>You walked up the stairs and tried out the first door to the left and you were met with quite the surprise. Bucky and Pietro were on the bed shirtless, making out. The sight made your heart drop. You quickly apologized and slammed the door shut. </p><p>The bathroom was long forgotten as you stormed down the stairs towards Steve. He looked at you with a lot of concern, “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“C-Can we go home? Please? I don’t feel so good.”</p><p>Steve hesitantly nodded, “Yeah. Lemme tell Bucky-”</p><p>“No! I mean, it’s okay. I’ll just text him.”</p><p>“Alright.” Steve guided you out of the house and down the street where he parked his car.</p><hr/><h2>
  <b>
    <em>New Bae? Y/N L/N Goes to Party with Co-Star Steve Rogers and Leaves Party Early. Is There Love Brewing Between the Two?</em>
  </b>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky didn’t come home until hours later. After you caught him with Pietro, he realized how wrong it felt. No matter how hard he tried, his heart will belong to you. He looked around the party for you for an hour before Wanda told him you went home with Steve. His mind going to really dark places.</p><p><em>They’re probably fucking each other by now. God, Buck. You really screwed up.</em> He continued to drink for a couple more hours, avoiding Pietro at all costs. He was sick to his stomach and he didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the thought of you being intimate with Steve. Either way, he just wanted to go home. </p><p>He didn’t know how, but he managed to call up and Uber and he found himself home, the place he shared with you and Steve. As he entered the living room, he saw you and Steve fast asleep on the couch…cuddling. Bucky just stared at you two. You both looked at content. And in that moment, Bucky’s heart broke.</p><hr/><p>You didn’t wake up until around 10 in the morning. Steve, like the morning person he is, was already awake. He had cooked breakfast for you and the rest of your housemates. </p><p>You rubbed your eyes and you made your way to the kitchen. Steve smiled, “Hey, sleepy head.”</p><p>You yawned and then replied, “Hey,” you sat at the counter, “Did Wanda and Bucky make it home?”</p><p>Steve nodded as he plated some bacon, “Yup. Safe and sound”</p><p>You heard a groaned and in came Wanda. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was all smudged, “Can someone turn off the sun?”</p><p>You giggled, “Partied a bit too hard, eh?”</p><p>Wanda glared at you and then sat at the counter as well, “I’m never drinking tequila again.”</p><p>You scoffed, “You’ve said that way too many times, yet here you are.”</p><p>You heard another groan and saw Bucky zombie walking towards the three of you, “Don’t look at me. Don’t talk to me. Just give me food.” He grumbled. </p><p>You and Steve held in your laughter as Steve slide a plate to him. Bucky then looked to you, “Oh, you might want to check out TMZ. You and your new boy toy are trending.” </p><p>You looked at him confused and took out your phone. You searched it up and you saw the headline and a picture of you and Steve. And you groaned, “For fuck’s sake!”</p><p>Wanda slapped her hand over your mouth, “Inside voices.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes and then handed Steve your phone. Steve shrugged, “You know them. Always trying to get a rise outta us.” he scrolled down and grimaced, “Seriously? They even got a picture of us kissing!”</p><p>You made a face of disgust, “Don’t remind me of that kiss.”</p><p>“Hey! I’d like to think I’m a good kisser!”</p><p>You chuckled, “I’m sure you are, Stevie. But again, kissing you was like kissing my brother. It wasn’t right.”</p><p>“Same goes to you, sweetheart.” Steve bit into a piece of bacon and grabbed his wallet and keys, “I’m gonna go grocery shopping. Text me if you need anything!” with that, he was out the door.</p><p>You turned around to see Bucky sitting at the dining table, glaring at his eggs. You pulled out a chair and sat beside him, “You’re supposed to eat the eggs. Not stare at them.”</p><p>Bucky then abruptly stood up, “’M not hungry.”</p><p>“Buck, you really should-”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” he snapped at you.</p><p>Wanda groaned and covered her ears, “Why must you yell?”</p><p>You looked at Bucky with surprise, “What is your problem?”</p><p>Bucky was seething, “You! You’re my problem! No matter what I do, you’re always in my head! You’re everywhere! I’m sick of it!”</p><p>“Bucky, what the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>“I can’t get you out of my head! Every second, every day! You’re all I think about! And it hurts! You make my entire body hurt! You with your perfect smile, your perfect laugh, your perfect face! God! I wish I never met you so I wouldn’t be hurting this much!” he then stomped away and his bedroom door slammed shut, making the entire house shake.</p><p>You turned to Wanda and she just stared wide-eyed. She then shook her head, “I’m too hungover for this.” She then picked up her plate of food and headed back to her room.</p><p>And then you were left alone, shocked and confused because you honestly didn’t know what Bucky meant by his outburst.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Bucky’s outburst, you decided to leave him be. If you went over to him, you felt like it would become worse. So you just waited it out, hoping that he’d come out of his room eventually. He didn’t. </p><p>You just spent your day at home getting chores done, listening to music, and binge watching shows on Netflix. It wasn’t until around 9:40 at night when Bucky came out of his room. You heard his door slowly open and close. The floorboards creaked under him as he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen. </p><p>You silently followed him and watched as he got himself a cup of water. You spoke up, “Bucky?” You saw his body tense, “Can we talk? Please?”</p><p>He finished his cup and set it in the sink. He walked passed you without a word, but you chased after him, “Bucky, please! Let’s talk about this! I’m sorry for whatever I did! I’ll make it up to you!”</p><p>He spun around to face you, “You don’t get it, do you?! You messed with my emotions!”</p><p>“How?!”</p><p>“You make it seem like you like me, that you have feelings for me, and then you turn around and go on a date with Steve?! STEVE?!”</p><p>“How the hell was I supposed to know that you liked me?!”</p><p>Bucky scoffed, “I was being so obvious! The flirting, the compliments, the holding, the cheek kisses! How could you not see?!”</p><p>“I just thought you were being your usual flirty self, because news flash: you do those things with other people too!”</p><p>“But they don’t mean anything!”</p><p>“And how the hell am I supposed to know that, Bucky?! Never once did you really tell me upfront that you liked me! Sure, I guess I could take the blame for being oblivious but for everything else? That’s on you!” You felt like your body was on fire. There was so much rage and frustration within you, you couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>You rushed passed Bucky and ran upstairs to your room, “Don’t run away from this, Y/N!”</p><p>You scoffed, “Oh so now you wanna talk?!” You burst into your room and grabbed your duffle bag. You began stuffing clothes, underwear, socks, and toiletries. </p><p>Bucky watched you scamper around your room, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“I can’t stand being near you right now so I’m leaving.”</p><p>Bucky gulped, “W-Wait. No, don’t-don’t go. Let’s-Let’s talk this through, please?” he begged. He didn’t want you to leave. He didn’t mean to push you away.</p><p>“No, Bucky. We obviously need some time away from each other,” you mumbled as you grabbed your purse, phone, and keys.</p><p>“Y/N, where are you even gonna go?”</p><p>“I don’t know. If I did, I won’t tell you.” You pushed him aside and exited your room. </p><p>Bucky was hot on your heels, “I’m sorry! I take the blame for everything, but please don’t leave!” his cries fell deaf upon your ears as you waltzed out the door and towards your car, “Y/N! Don’t leave!” Bucky pleaded as you threw your things into your car and sped out of the driveway. His eyes followed your retreating car and he crumpled onto the pavement.</p><hr/><h2>
  <b>
    <em>Sources Reveal That Stars Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes Had a Domestic Dispute! What Drama is Going On Between Television’s Beloved Couple?</em>
  </b>
</h2><p>Blindsided-Love: What the hell happened?!</p><p>BuckyHasMyHeart: I bet Y/N did something. I never liked her.</p><p>Y/NandBucky5ever: Nononononono! my otp! what’s going on?! what happened?! i hope everything is okay!</p><p>BuckysBoo: psh. good riddance, Y/N! she was all over steve rogers at that party! bucky probably kicked her out for being a slut!</p><p>Blindsided-Love: You don’t even know the whole story! Don’t you be calling Y/N a slut!</p><p>BuckysBoo: It’s called freedom of speech.</p><p>Blindsided-Love: Doesn’t give you the freedom to be an asshole!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks. You were currently having some much needed time alone in San Francisco. Sure, at times you were a bit lonely, but you realized how relaxing it was to just focus on you and nobody else. </p><p>Of course, articles sprung up about sightings of you in Northern California. You didn’t care. You’re sure Bucky would’ve seen them by now, but did he manage to find you? Nope. And you don’t know what was more frustrating: the fact that he couldn’t find you or the fact that you wanted him to.</p><p>You sat on the hood of your rental car staring at the Golden Gate Bridge. You’ve always wanted to come here and see it…but with Bucky. But now you’re alone, heartbroken and without your best friend.</p><hr/><p>Tracking you down was really frustrating and tedious for Bucky. The city was big and there was a lot going on. As much as he wanted to enjoy the sites, his main focus was on you. He’d been in the city for four days now. Every day, he travelled to an area where he might find you, recalling back to the time where you both planned on visiting there together. </p><p>As he walked down the street, trying to think of other places to check, he was spotted.</p><p>“Excuse me, you’re Bucky Barnes right?”</p><p>Bucky smiled, “Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>“Can we get a picture?”</p><p>“Of course!” Bucky stood behind two girls as they took a selfie with him.</p><p>“So, are you here with Y/N?”</p><p>“Um, well, no. I’m actually trying to find her. Things have been rough between us and I’m just trying to fix it.”</p><p>The girls swooned, “Aaaawww! That’s so sweet! You must care about her a lot.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I do. Anyways, it was nice meeting you, gotta continue my journey.”</p><p>“Good luck!” the girls replied.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bucky Barnes on the Hunt for Y/N in San Francisco</b>
  </em>
</p><p>BuckysBear: Aaawww that’s so sweet!</p><p>BlindsidedLuvr: eh, i think it’s creepy. Y/N clearly doesnt want to be found! let the girl live and leave her alone, bucky!</p><p>BuckysBear: He wants to fix things! She’s his best friend and he loves her! </p><hr/><p>“Shit,” you mumbled when Wanda sent you the link to the article. This was your second time coming to view the Golden Gate Bridge. The site of it and the area surrounding it was just peaceful. </p><p>Bucky was here looking for you. Again, you were conflicted. You didn’t know if you wanted him to succeed or fail this quest of his. You groaned as you rest your head onto your knees and stared out onto the hustle and bustle of the bridge. </p><p>“You know, finding you was such a struggle,” you froze at the sound of an all too familiar voice.</p><p>You closed your eyes, “This is a dream. You’re not here. I’m hallucinating.”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint you,” Bucky walked in front of your parked car and leaned forward, “But I’m definitely here and definitely real.” He gestured to the spot beside you, “Can I sit?”</p><p>You shrugged and scoot over, giving him space to crawl onto the hood and sit beside you. You two just sat there in silence looking abroad.</p><p>“I’ve had a lot of time to think when you left.” you made no sign of saying anything, so he continued, “I’m sorry I overreacted. I was being stupid and jealous and blind. But while you were away I meditated on everything: on you, on me, and on my feelings for you. And I’ve come to the conclusion that I do love you. I genuinely love you and I’ve been too blind to really see it. All of those cheek and forehead kisses, the flirtations, the cuddling. All of it meant something deep down. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I’m sorry I blew up at you. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m also sorry that I’m grateful for this experience.” that got you to look at him, “Sure, all of this hurt us both, but I think it was something that we needed. At least, something that I needed.”</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah, ditto.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed, “Really? That’s all you’re gonna say?”</p><p>You shrugged, “I mean, you pretty much took the words out of my mouth, so yeah. I’m sorry I was blind to your emotions. I wanted to believe that you did mean something by them, but I refused. I’ve seen you do those things with other people so I assumed that it didn’t mean anything at all.”</p><p>“Well you know what they say when you assume things-”</p><p>“It makes an ass out of u and me” you said in unison. You both smiled and chuckled. </p><p>You reached over and grabbed his hand, “I really am sorry, Bucky.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>You sighed, “So what’s going to happen now?”</p><p>“Well…do you wanna go on a date with me?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’re here in San Francisco, a place we’ve been wanting to go together for a while. So why not make this sad trip into a happy one?”</p><p>“Fine, but tomorrow. I’m mentally exhausted. I’ll text you the address of my hotel.”</p><p>“You promise you’re not saying that and you’ll end up ditching me?”</p><p>You grabbed Bucky by the collar and planted a kiss on his lips, “Does that convince you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You might need to try again.” he said before kissing you this time.</p><hr/><h2>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes Seen Making Up and Making Out in San Francisco</em>
  </b>
</h2>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After you and Bucky parted ways to go to your own hotels, you collapsed onto your bed. You stared at the ceiling thinking about the last hour and a half. It felt so unreal. At one point you were upset and frustrated. Now you’re elated and feel like you’re on cloud nine. You suppose that’s what Bucky Barnes does to you. </p><p>You sigh as you fish out your phone from your pocket and text Bucky your hotel address and room number. Responds with a thanks and a “Goodnight, sweetheart.” Two words that made your heart soar. You fell asleep with a smile on your face.</p><hr/><p>The next morning you wake up to someone knocking at your door. You grumble a complaint as you drag your feet to the door. You swing it open to see Bucky standing there in gym clothes and carrying a duffle bag.</p><p>“Uh, hi?” you say with a very confused expression on your face.</p><p>“Morning!” he bent down to kiss your forehead.</p><p>You close the door and watch as he sits on your bed, “You know that I don’t like being up before noon, so why are you here?”</p><p>Bucky chuckled, “Let’s go to the gym. Wake up our bodies and then come back here. Shower, get dressed, and onto our date.”</p><p>You whine, “Can’t we just cuddle insteeeeaaaad?” walking over to Bucky and leaning your body onto him.</p><p>He shook his, he gently pushed you back so you’re standing straight, “Nope. C’mon. We have so much time to make up for. I wanna spend as much time with you as possible.”</p><p>“But we can do that when we’re back in LA!”</p><p>“Pleeeeaaase, doll?” he pouts his lip at you and gives you his best puppy dog face.</p><p>You groaned, “Ugh! Fine!” Lucky for you, you’re already in yoga pants. You just get your sports bra and a crop top and change in your bathroom. You then slip on your shoes and follow Bucky out the door and down the hall to the elevator. As you two wait, he stands behind you and wraps his arms around your torso. You wanna be annoyed, but really you were loving this. </p><p>Within five minutes, you’re in the hotel gym. You’re running on the treadmill while Bucky is lifting weights. You can feel his eyes on you.</p><p>“Stop staring at my ass, Buck.”</p><p>“But you have such a nice ass. I can’t not stare at it.” you roll your eyes and continue your cardio. Just for kicks, you take your phone and tap onto instagram. With a simple touch, you’re now livestreaming. You don’t say anything. You just run. In milliseconds, people are giving you hearts and the chat box is exploding with questions like:</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Are you with Bucky?</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Are you guys dating now?!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>WHERE’S BUCKY?!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>“Doll, whatcha doin’?” Bucky asks as he walks over to the treadmill and peers at your phone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>IT’S BUCKY! AAAHHH!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>HI BUCKY BABY!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>BAAAEEEESSS!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>YAAAS! MOM AND DAD MADE UP!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>You giggle and stop the treadmill. You take your phone and face the camera to Bucky, “Say hi, Buck.” Bucky then scrunches up his face and lifts his shirt to reveal his six pack. Of course your viewers are going wild. You rolled your eyes, “That’s not what I wanted, but I’ll take it. Anyway, so James Buchanan Barnes, what do you have to say about our current relationship and situation?”</p><p>Bucky then takes your phone and faces the camera to you two. His arm wraps around your shoulder, “Alright guys. You guys are the first to hear this, so pay attention: Y/N and I…ARE GETTING MARRIED!”</p><p>You punched Bucky in the gut and he doubles in pain and laughter, “You asshat! Why’d you say that?!” You then take your phone back and speak into the camera, “Bucky and I ARE NOT getting married.”</p><p>“But we will someday!”</p><p>“Not if you keep this up, we won’t!”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” he rubbed his stomach and stood beside you again, “Y/N and I have had a rough patch. We spoke about our feelings for each other and the situation. We’ve made up and we’re now dating because how the hell can I not date this beauty right here?” He kisses you on the cheek and you smile.</p><p>“We’re good and fine. Now, we both have to go shower up because we’re going on a date tonight. Where this oaf is taking me, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Two things: One, it’s a surprise and two, I’m not an oaf!”</p><p>“Buck, you’re definitely an oaf.”</p><p>“Are not!”</p><p>“Are too!”</p><p>“Then I’m you’re oaf!”</p><p>“You sure are!” you giggled and Bucky pecked your lips. You waved at the camera, “Bye guys! Talk to you soon! Stay tuned for some insta stories for our date!” you exited out of the livestream and locked your phone. </p><p>Bucky gave you three chaste kisses on the lips, “I ship us.”</p><p>Your hand flew back as you laughed, “I do too, babe.”</p><hr/><h2>
  <b>
    <em>Y/N L/N and Bucky Barnes Officially Dating</em>
  </b>
</h2><p>
  <em>fucking finally!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>yayayayayayayay! the ship has saaaaailed!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’M SO FRICKIN HAPPY THEY’RE TOGETHER AND HAPPY AGAIN!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I SHIP IT SOOOO HARD!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>